blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Rebel
Crimson Rebel is the first episode of BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Plot Short Summary After having died in a previous timeline; Ragna the Bloodedge, a wanted criminal, seeks another Novus Orbis Librarium base to destroy. However, he has some unexpected encounters along the way, like meeting with the member of the Kaka Clan. Ragna also has a troublesome reunion with his brother, Jin Kisaragi, and fights him. Soon after this, Ragna meets one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. Around the same time, Second Lieutenant Noel Vermillion has been dispatched on her mission to recapture Jin Kisaragi. Long Summary Ragna the Bloodedge arrives to the Sheol Gate to destroy a Murakumo Unit, Nu-13. The fight between two starts and they are being observed by Hazama. After few blows Ragna tries to activate his Azure Grimoire, but Nu faster stabs him with her blade and both falls to the open Cauldron. Hazama jumps from the hidden place and wonders how many times has this happened. Rachel Alucard stays in Moonlight Castle with her buttler Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and her servants Nago and Gii. She comments that the situation is a never-changing conclusion. The Novus Orbis Librarium Akitsu Branch is being attacked. A soldier reports with the panic in his voice that the Grim Reaper is here. After this, branch are getting completely destroyed. Ragna walks along the roadside of Kagutsuchi and considers that the Seithr is thick in this place and his right arm, where his Azure Grimoire is placed, starts to behave strangely. After this incident, Rachel appears with her servants and she stands on Ragna's head, making him angry. She says how bored she is and he tried to take her from his head, but she jumped away from him. Rachel uses Nago to hit Gii like a baseball bat. Ragna catches Gii and squeezes him. Rachel says to Ragna that he has good control of Azure Grimoire, despite the fact that he is a dummy, and she gives him an advice to go to the Kagutsuchi. He remembered that he did not destroyed the Cauldron in Kagutsuchi yet and goes to this Hierarchical City. Hazama stands in the dark, unknown place and Rachel appears. She says to him that he must behave himself and do anything more than watch. He starts laughing and she disappears. Noel Vermillion goes to the Major Jin Kisaragi's office and knocks on the door. He allows her to enter and she salutes. She gives him a sealed document and he pulls it from her hand. Jin noticed an Ars Magus seal on it and unseals it thanks to his Armagus aptitude. The document shows a wanted poster of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin starts maniacally laughing. Noel does not know what is going on with him. He leaves his office and laughs to himself. Ragna walks through the Orient Town streets. On his way lies an unknown female person. He passed through her and she grabs his leg and tries to attack him with "Taokaka Punch". Ragna notices that she is from the Kaka Clan. Taokaka says that she is very hungry. Ragna takes her to the Chinese Restaurant, Shenyu Hu. Taokaka ate over a dozen of plates and bowls, when Ragna almost started to eat his one dish. She calls him a Good Guy and asks him does he know where is Rawrgnya. He does not know who is Rawrgnya person, and Taokaka starts to saying that he is a wanted criminal with the biggest bounty in history. Ragna is surprised that she is a bounty hunter. Taokaka pulls out from behind her jacket a wanted poster and Ragna is shocked how it's made. She says that if she will catch Rawrgnya, she will treat him with the bounty money. Taokaka says that her stomach is full and she is going to take a nap, and she likes warm naps under lots of sunlight. Ragna recalls the past in the church, when he was with his brother and sister. The fact that those days will not back made him angry. Taokaka noticed it and asks him what happened, but Ragna says that everything is okay. Ragna leaves the restaurant and recalls his training about Azure Grimoire with his master, Jubei, and his words, that to not think that Azure Grimoire power is his own. Rachel stays in her Castle and comments that everything that he is going to do will not change anything. Noel arrived with Hazama to the Kagutsuchi. She calls him by the title of captain, but he asks her to call him Mr. Hazama. He gives her the order to bring back Jin Kisaragi to his post. Taokaka follows Ragna and sings, what makes Ragna angry. When she was close to touch his right hand and he moved it, she started to think that he is hiding something. She began to run around him and finally touched his hand. He pushed her and she started to feel dizzy. He said her to stay away from him. Ragna found a silent, lonely place. He lie down and took a nap. Noel found him when he had a nightmare. The nightmare was his recall from past - burning church, the lost of his right arm, his sister's kidnap. He stared screaming in the dream and outside dream. He woke with head on Noel's knees. After the first look Ragna thought that Noel is his sister, Saya. She said to him that he had a nightmare and he does not look good and a doctor could take a look at him. She touched his right arm and she started to feel weakly. Ragna pushed her and ran away. Noel said that he is always running off without warning, and she realized that she met him for the first time. Ragna ran to the Cathedral and met his brother, Jin. Ragna is surprised to see him in this place. They started the fight. Battle result was positive for Ragna. Jin is surprised by the fact that he did not finish him and called him too soft. Noel and Hazama arrives in this place and both notice signs of a struggle and they suppose it was Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel wants to arrest Ragna. Ragna uses elevator to get on the lower levels to the Gate. His Azure Grimoire is afraid, because of one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. Appearances Characters Locations *13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi **Sheol Gate (before timeloop) **Moonlight Castle **Orient Town **Kagutsuchi Port **Cathedral **The Gate Weapons *Blood-Scythe *Lux Sanctus: Murakumo *Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa *Interfectum Malus: Ōkami Fights *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Nu-13 (before timeloop) *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Jin Kisaragi Navigation Category:Episodes